Lady Gaga
Lady GaGa Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta(New York), è una cantautrice statunitense. E' nata nell'ospedale Lenox Hill di New York City da padre, Giuseppe "Joe" e Cynthia (nata Bissett) Germanotta. E 'per lo più di origine italiana con qualche ascendenza francese dal lato della madre. Ha una sorella più giovane di sei anni, Natali. Stefani è meglio conosciuta come Lady Gaga anche se di solito preferisce essere chiamata solo Gaga. Vita e Carriera 2005–07= 2005–07: Esordi : Main articles: 2005, 2007 Nell'estate del 2005, Gaga ha registrato un paio di canzoni con il cantante hip-hop Grandmaster Melle Mel, per un audio libro per bambini, chiamato The Portal in the Park. Nel settembre dello stesso anno ha fondato una band chiamata "Stefani Germanotta Band", i cui membri del gruppo erano tutti amici: Calvin Pia era il chitarrista, il bassista era Eli Silverman e il batterista Alex Beckham. La band faceva promozione in diversi bar e, tramite questi concerti, il gruppo ha ottenuto diversi sostenitori e ha attirato l'attenzione del produttore musicale Joe Vulpis. Successivamente Vulpis ha permesso la registrazione di due EP, Words e Red and Blue. Questi due album sono stati venduti in quantità limitata nei concerti del gruppo e in giro per New York. Il produttore Rob Fusari ha incaricato a Wendy Starland (sua scout) di trovare una ragazza che potesse diventare la frontman di un gruppo. Nel giugno del 2006 Starland ha incontrato Gaga e, malgrado non corrispondesse agli standard richiesti da Fusari, ne parlò con il produttore perché la ragazza era "interessante".Dopo due settimane di incertezze, Fusari ha deciso di fissare un appuntamento con lei.Per rendere commerciale Gaga, Fusari ha deciso di organizzare una riunione con il proprio staff. Durante l'incontro, un membro dello staff ha parlato dei Queen e di Radio Ga Ga e per questo motivo alla fine della riunione hanno deciso che il nome d'arte di Stefani Germanotta sarebbe stato Lady Gaga. Lady Gaga, a causa di un patto con il padre, si è trovata costretta a cercare una casa discografica. Per questo motivo ha firmato un contratto con la Def Jam, all'età di 19 anni, dopo che il discografico L.A. Reid l'ha sentita cantare in corridoio dal suo ufficio. Successivamente, però, la casa discografica ha deciso di sciogliere il contratto per ignoti motivi. Nel 2012, questi motivi sono stati svelati dallo stesso discografico: all'inizio pensava che avrebbe cambiato il mondo musicale, ma ha cambiato idea ascoltando una demo, definita "disgustosa". Ha anche dichiarato che questo è stato "il più grande sbaglio che abbia mai compiuto nella sua vita". Per tutto il 2007 ha collaborato assiduamente con l'amica DJ e ballerina Lady Starlight. Le due hanno iniziato ad esibirsi in vari concerti e manifestazioni locali come il Mercury Lounge e il Rockwood Music Hall. Nell'agosto 2007 le due sono state invitate a partecipare al festival musicale Lollapalooza, dove hanno sconvolto un pubblico di circa 200 persone con le loro selvagge performance. Nel gennaio 2008 Lady Gaga venne messa sotto contratto dalla Interscope Records. Lasciando tutti impressionati per il suo orecchio per la melodia e per la sua predisposizione cantautorale, Lady Gaga è stata assunta come cantautrice; ha scritto per la Konvict Muzik, l'etichetta di Akon, e per artisti come Fergie, Pussycat Dolls, Britney Spears e New Kids on the Block. Per Britney Spears scrisse Quicksand, successivamente inclusa come bonus track nell'album Circus. Grazie alla collaborazione con Akon ha iniziato a mettere mano sul proprio materiale, lavorando al suo album di debutto, al fianco di una squadra di produttori come RedOne e Rob Fusari. |-| 2008–09= The Fame era : Main articles: 2008, 2009 Verso febbraio del 2008, Lady Gaga ha presentato alla sua casa discografica, la Interscope, il brano Just Dance. I produttori hanno apprezzato il brano e per questo hanno deciso di girare un video musicale. Per le riprese la casa discografica ha affittato una casa a Los Angeles. L'8 aprile 2008 il singolo è stato pubblicato ma il successo è arrivato nel 2009, quando ha raggiunto la prima posizione in sette paesi, tra cui gli Stati Uniti. Mondialmente, Just Dance ha venduto 7,7 milioni di copie nel 2009, risultando il quarto brano più venduto di quell'anno. La prima apparizione televisiva di Lady Gaga è avvenuta nel maggio del 2008, sulla rete televisiva Logo, durante la premiazione dei NewNowNext Awards, organizzata dal canale. Gaga, in questa occasione, si è esibita con Just Dance. Nel luglio del 2008, invece, ha partecipato al Gay Pride di San Francisco; la cantante si è esibita con LoveGame, Beautiful, Dirty, Rich e Just Dance. Due settimane più tardi, si è esibita anche in Vietnam con Just Dance durante Miss Universo.35 Il 19 agosto dello stesso anno ha pubblicato il suo album d'esordio, The Fame, nel quale ha analizzato ogni aspetto della fama e dell'essere famosi. In totale, l'album ha venduto oltre 15 milioni di copie. Il 16 settembre è stato pubblicato il secondo singolo non ufficiale, con lo scopo di promuovere la serie TV Dirty Sexy Money, intitolato Beautiful, Dirty, Rich proveniente dal suo album d'esordio, per il quale è stato girato anche un video, diretto da Melina Matsoukas. Il secondo singolo ufficiale estratto da The Fame è invece Poker Face, un successo inaspettato che è riuscito a bissare il successo del primo, raggiungendo la numero uno nelle classifiche mondiali di oltre venti Paesi e diventando il secondo singolo della cantante che ha raggiunto la prima posizione nella Billboard Hot 100. Il singolo è risultato il più venduto del 2009 con 9,8 milioni di copie vendute. Poker Face le ha fatto vincere nella categoria miglior brano dance alla 52ª Grammy Awards e le ha procurato nomination nelle categoria brano dell'anno e musica dell'anno. Tra inizio ottobre e fine novembre 2008 ha iniziato una serie di concerti assieme ai colleghi della Interscope New Kids on the Block, riunitisi quell'anno, partecipando inoltre al loro album The Block nel brano Big Girl Now. Il 16 dicembre 2008, la casa discografica della cantante ha distribuito per il mercato digitale un brano musicale natalizio inciso da Lady Gaga e Space Cowboy, intitolato Christmas Tree. Dopo aver annunciato Poker Face, la cantante è stata ingaggiata come artista di apertura nei concerti dei New Kids on the Block, delle Pussycat Dolls e dei Take That. Finita l'apertura, andava nei locali per guadagnare soldi extra da spendere per i progetti della Haus of Gaga. Grazie a questa continua promozione, Just Dance e Poker Face hanno iniziato ad avere alta rotazione nelle radio. Inoltre, nello stesso periodo, la cantante è stata ingaggiata per il Jingle Balls al Madison Square Garden, un evento organizzato ogni anno dalla radio statunitense Z100. Nel 2009 Lady Gaga ha iniziato a raccogliere i primi riconoscimenti; Just Dance è stato nominato come "Miglior produzione dance" ai 51º Grammy Awards, premio assegnato invece ad Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger dei Daft Punk. Il 18 aprile di quell'anno, assieme a Brandon Flowers dei The Killers, si è esibita assieme ai Pet Shop Boys sul palco dei BRIT Awards 2009 in occasione del premio "Contributo eccezionale alla musica" conferito ai Pet Shop Boys. Il 3 febbraio ha pubblicato il suo terzo singolo Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say), ricevendo molti riconoscimenti in Australia, Nuova Zelanda e Francia, anche se non con il successo dei singoli precedenti. Il mese successivo è stato pubblicato come quarto singolo LoveGame, con un buon successo negli Stati Uniti e in Oceania. Il video di quest'ultimo ha suscitato, però, molte polemiche in alcuni paesi, finendo per essere censurato. Lady Gaga agli MTV Video Music Awards 2009. Il 12 marzo 2009 ha preso il via il via il suo primo tour mondiale, The Fame Ball Tour, prodotto sul modello del collettivo Haus of Gaga. Inoltre, per promuovere il suo CD, si è esibita anche in diversi programmi televisivi sia americani che esteri. Nel giugno dello stesso anno ha partecipato al tour di Kanye West e si è esibita ai MuchMusic Video Awards del 2009, vincendo anche il premio come "Miglior video di un artista internazionale" con il video di Poker Face. Il 6 luglio 2009 è stato pubblicato come quinto singolo il brano Paparazzi esclusivamente per il mercato inglese, irlandese e italiano. Il singolo ha ottenuto comunque molto successo anche in altri Paesi, compresi gli Stati Uniti. Anche il video di questo singolo ha suscitato molte polemiche: infatti, nel mini-film erano presenti scene cruente. Nello stesso periodo Lady Gaga ha duettato con Michael Bolton in Murder My Heart, incluso nell'album One World One Love del cantante, e ha ottenuto nove candidature agli MTV Video Music Awards 2009, vincendo il premio come "Miglior nuova artista". In questo evento, ha sconvolto il pubblico omaggiando l'esibizione di Madonna del 1984 di Like a Virgin con Paparazzi. Durante l'esibizione, Gaga ha inscenato il suo suicidio per la fama appendendosi a una corda e facendo colare dal reggiseno del sangue finto. Il 15 ottobre del 2009 ha partecipato ai Los Premios 2009 a Los Angeles vincendo il premio come "Miglior nuova artista" e "Miglior canzone dell'anno" per Poker Face. Successivamente ha partecipato anche agli MTV European Music Awards, vincendo il premio come "Migliore rivelazione del 2009". |-| 2009-10= 2009–10: The Fame Monster era : Main articles: 2009, 2010 Dopo il successo del suo album d'esordio The Fame, la cantante ha pubblicato il 23 novembre 2009 l'EP di otto tracce The Fame Monster, pubblicato anche in formato doppio CD insieme al primo LP di Lady Gaga, The Fame. L'album ha riscosso un grande successo soprattutto in Europa. Il primo singolo pubblicato da The Fame Monster è stato Bad Romance, presentato in anteprima il 3 ottobre 2009 al Saturday Night Live, dove la cantante ha dato vita ad uno sketch comico al fianco di Madonna. Durante l'annuncio del singolo, alla sfilata primavera/estate di Alexander McQueen, il sito che ha mandato in diretta lo streaming è andato in tilt. Grazie al video di Bad Romance, Lady Gaga è diventata la prima artista ad ottenere oltre un miliardo di visualizzazioni dei suoi video su YouTube. Il brano ha iniziato ben presto la scalata al successo nelle classifiche mondiali e si è piazzato al primo posto nella Canadian Hot 100, la classifica dei singoli più venduti in Canada, al secondo posto nella Billboard Hot 100 statunitense e al primo posto nella classifica ufficiale italiana FIMI. Il singolo ha venduto circa 9,7 milioni di copie nel 2010, risultando il secondo più venduto a livello mondiale di quell'anno, dietro solo a Tik Tok di Kesha. Lady Gaga si esibisce al Monster Ball Tour con tre singoli di The Fame Monster: Bad Romance (sinistra), Telephone (centro) e Alejandro (destra) Il 27 novembre è partito il Monster Ball Tour, il secondo tour a livello mondiale di Lady Gaga per promuovere The Fame Monster. In un anno e mezzo il tour è riuscito ad incassare 227,4 milioni di dollari (circa 168 milioni di euro) in 200 concerti, diventando il tour di maggior successo di un'artista emergente. Lady Gaga è stata anche ingaggiata come artista di apertura nel tour di Michael Jackson This Is It ma, in seguito alla morte del cantante, il tour è stato annullato. Verso dicembre la cantante ha confermato Telephone come secondo singolo estratto da The Fame Monster, brano interpretato in coppia con Beyoncè. Mondialmente, questo singolo ha venduto 7,4 milioni di copie, risultando il quarto brano più venduto del 2010. Il 5 gennaio 2010, l'azienda fotografica Polaroid ha annunciato che l'artista era stata scelta come direttrice creativa. Il 31 gennaio 2010 ha ottenuto due Grammy Awards, uno per Poker Face come "Miglior brano dance" e l'altro per l'album The Fame, eletto "Disco elettropop dell'anno". In questa occasione si è esibita con un medley di Poker Face, Speechless e Your Song in coppia con Elton John. Il 16 febbraio successivo ha vinto inoltre tre BRIT Awards, come "Miglior artista internazionale femminile", "Migliore album internazionale" (per The Fame) e "Migliore artista emergente". Nel mese di marzo del 2010 è stato pubblicato in Giappone l'album di remix intitolato The Remix. Il disco ha venduto mondialmente 500 000 copie. Dopo la pubblicazione dell'album di remix, la cantante ha rivelato che il terzo singolo estratto da The Fame Monster sarebbe stato Alejandro. Uscito con ritardo, il video ha fatto discutere in diversi Paesi per l'abuso di riferimenti religiosi e per i suoi contenuti definiti "sacrileghi". Il brano ha avuto molto successo in Europa, e negli Stati Uniti ha stabilito un record: è stato il settimo singolo consecutivo della cantante ad entrare nella top 10. Verso il mese di luglio, è stato annunciato come unico singolo promozionale di The Fame Monster il brano Dance in the Dark, esclusivamente però per le radio australiane. Il brano non è stato accompagnato da un video ma comunque è riuscito a entrare in alcune classifiche europee. Nell'agosto 2010 viene confermata la notizia che la cantante avrebbe avuto una statua di cera in ogni museo di Madame Tussauds, diventando la prima artista ad aver tutte le statue presentate contemporaneamente nei dieci musei sparsi nel mondo. Nello stesso mese ha ricevuto tredici nomination agli MTV Video Music Awards (record assoluto per un'artista); durante la premiazione avvenuta il 12 settembre successiva, è stata premiata con otto statuette, tra cui il premio per il video dell'anno con Bad Romance e miglior collaborazione dell'anno con Telephone. Il 7 novembre è stata premiata con tre premi agli EMAs. I premi erano: "Miglior artista femminile", "Miglior artista pop" e "Miglior canzone" per il singolo Bad Romance. Nel febbraio successivo, in conclusione del periodo legato al suo secondo disco, è stata premiata con due Grammy Awards nelle categorie "Miglior interpretazione vocale femminile pop", per Bad Romance, e "Miglior album pop" per The Fame Monster. |-| 2011-13= 2011–12: Born This Way era : Main articles: 2011, 2012 L'8 febbraio 2011 la cantante ha duettato con Elton John nel brano Hello, Hello, tratto dalla colonna sonora del film d'animazione Gnomeo e Giulietta. Il singolo Born This Way, annunciato per il 13 febbraio 2011, è stato anticipato all'11 febbraio. Gaga si è esibita per la prima volta con il brano in occasione della 53ª edizione dei Grammy Awards, uscendo da un uovo gigante. Il brano ha debuttato direttamente alla prima posizione nella classifica americana Billboard Hot 100, diventando il diciannovesimo singolo a debuttare alla prima posizione e il millesimo singolo ad arrivare in cima a quella classifica. A novembre del 2011 è stato annunciato che aveva venduto 8,2 milioni di copie in tutto il mondo, entrando nella top 5 dei singoli più venduti di quell'anno. Il 15 aprile 2011 è stato pubblicato il suo secondo singolo, intitolato Judas. Il video musicale ha ricevuto opinioni miste: molti hanno criticato il filmato per i diversi riferimenti religiosi; altri critici, invece, non hanno trovato nulla di offensivo in essi.Il brano ha raggiunto la top ten di molti paesi, tra cui anche l'Italia, dove ha debuttato alla terza posizione. Il 9 maggio è stato reso disponibile il terzo singolo estratto dall'album (all'inizio però era un singolo promozionale), The Edge of Glory, che vede la partecipazione di Clarence Clemons, il quale esegue un assolo di sassofono. Il video è molto semplice e si svolge in una strada deserta di New York. I critici hanno lodato il video proprio per la sua semplicità. Il 13 maggio 2011, quattro giorni dopo The Edge of Glory, è stato rilasciato dalla cantante l'unico singolo promozionale dell'album, intitolato Hair. Il brano è stato scritto da Gaga e Nadir Khayat e prodotto dalla stessa Gaga in collaborazione con RedOne. Entrò alla quinta posizione della classifica digitale statunitense vendendo 147 000 copie nella sua prima settimana. Born This Way, il secondo album della cantante, è stato pubblicato il 23 maggio a livello mondiale. Ha venduto in quella settimana negli Stati Uniti 1,15 milioni di copie grazie anche a una promozione di Amazon, che ha offerto l'album a 0,99 dollari per soli due giorni, contribuendo in questa maniera per 440 000 copie. Il disco ha venduto fino ad oggi oltre 6 milioni di copie. Il 19 giugno ha cominciato a raccogliere riconoscimenti: durante i MuchMusic Video Awards in Canada ha ricevuto due premi su tre nomination, uno per il singolo Born This Way nella categoria "Video Musicale Internazionale Preferito" e uno per il singolo Judas nella categoria "Miglior Video Musicale Internazionale". Il 2 luglio, la cantante si è aggiudicata tre MTV Video Music Aid Japan su tre nomination tutti per il singolo Born This Way nelle categorie "Video dell'anno", "Miglior video femminile" e "Miglior video dance". Il 22 luglio è stato annunciato come quarto singolo estratto dall'album Yoü and I. Il video della canzone è stato pubblicato il 16 agosto in tutto il mondo sul canale ufficiale di Twitter della cantante. Il brano ha avuto successo soprattutto negli Stati Uniti, dove ha venduto oltre 2 milioni di copie. Durante le riprese del video, Lady Gaga, ha conosciuto l'attore Taylor Kinney con il quale si è poi fidanzata ufficialmente. Il 28 agosto 2011 si è esibita e ha aperto gli MTV Video Music Awards con Yoü and I creando scompiglio perché era vestita da uomo. L'esibizione è stata accompagnata da Gaga che ha suonato al pianoforte, dal corpo di ballo e da Brian May. La cantante ha vinto, nella stessa serata, due premi su quattro nomination, entrambi per il singolo Born This Way nelle categorie "Miglior video femminile" e "Miglior video con un messaggio". Lady Gaga canta The Edge of Glory durante il Born This Way Ball Tour nel 2012 Il 20 settembre è stato pubblicato il singolo di Tony Bennett, The Lady Is a Tramp che vede la partecipazione della cantante, contenuto nell'album Duets II del cantante jazz. Il brano è stato interpretato dal vivo durante lo speciale televisivo di Gaga per la Festa del Ringraziamento organizzata da ABC intitolato A Very Gaga Thanksgiving. Per il brano è stato girato anche un video musicale, in cui Bennett e Gaga vengono mostrati in uno studio di incisione, mentre registrano il brano giocosamente. Il video ha ricevuto una buona accoglienza, soprattutto in considerazione della sua semplicità rispetto agli standard di Lady Gaga. Gina Serpe di E! ha commentato che "l'unica cosa che Gaga mette in mostra in questo video è il suo talento". Il 28 settembre è stato annunciato come quinto singolo estratto dall'album il brano Marry the Night, e il 15 novembre è stato inviato alle radio.. Marry the Night è stato un singolo deludente rispetto agli standard della cantante: è riuscito ad arrivare solo al 29º posto nella classifica ufficiale statunitense. Il 6 novembre, il brano è stato eseguito dal vivo in diretta televisiva agli MTV European Music Awards, nel corso dei quali l'artista è stata premiata nelle categorie "Miglior brano" e "Miglior video" per la canzone Born This Way, "Miglior artista donna" e "Migliori fans". Il 21 novembre sono stati pubblicati in tutto il mondo il DVD Lady Gaga Presents The Monster Ball Tour: At Madison Square Garden, il libro fotografico con più di 300 foto creato da Terry Richardson, intitolato Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson, e la compilation Born This Way: The Remix. Il 26 novembre è uscito in tutto il mondo l'EP natalizio A Very Gaga Holiday, contenente quattro canzoni, di cui due cover. Il 31 dicembre la cantante ha partecipato e si è esibita al Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve tenutosi al Times Square, in occasione dell'inizio del 2012 con Marry the Night, Heavy Metal Lover e Born This Way; ha partecipato anche al conto alla rovescia facendo attivare la sfera di cristallo. Nel febbraio 2012 sono state annunciate le prime date per l'Asia e l'Oceania del suo terzo tour a livello mondiale, il Born This Way Ball Tour. Il tour è partito il 27 aprile 2012 a Seoul. Il tour nelle tappe asiatiche è stato accolto da molte polemiche. In Indonesia, il Fronte dei Difensori dell’Islam ha affermato che la cantante "offenda tutte le religioni" e "promuova il diavolo". Per queste polemiche, lo staff della cantante ha deciso di annullare il concerto a Giacarta. Oltre a questo, sono stati annullati anche gli ultimi 17 concerti previsti a causa di un problema al fianco destro che ha costretto la cantante a sottoporsi a un intervento chirurgico. Dopo aver partecipato con dei camei a due film del 2012 (Men in Black 3 e Katy Perry: Part of Me), Lady Gaga ha ottenuto il primo vero ruolo in Machete Kills di Robert Rodríguez: a dare la notizia è lo stesso regista il 26 luglio 2012 attraverso il suo account Twitter. Contemporaneamente è stato rilasciato online il poster del suo personaggio, da cui si evince che la cantante vestirà i panni di una tale Chameleòn. La cantautrice si è esibita il 15 dicembre al Prudential Center di Newark con i Rolling Stones, per i loro 50 anni di carriera. Con il frontman Mick Jagger ha cantato il brano Gimme Shelter, uno dei più rappresentativi del gruppo. |-| 2013-Presente= 2011–12: ARTPOP era : Main articles: 2013, Presente Già a luglio del 2012, Lady Gaga ha annunciato la lavorazione del suo terzo album in studio, ARTPOP, per poi pubblicarlo nel 2013. A inizio anno, Gaga si è esibita alla Casa Bianca in alcuni brani dell'album Born This Way e con Tony Bennett, con il quale ha cantato The Lady Is a Tramp. Aspetto Fisico Lady Gaga è alta 1.55 metri, i capelli naturalmente castani e gli occhi nocciola. Ama indossare parrucche di ogni genere anche se preferisce il biondo al bruno possibilmente Platino! Tatuaggi Lady Gaga ha tredici tatuaggi situati su varie parti del lato sinistro del suo corpo. Durante i "Musicians@Google Presents: Google Goes Gaga" , Gaga ha rivelato che ha solo tatuaggi sul lato sinistro del suo corpo, perché il suo papà le ha chiesto di tenere una parte del suo corpo 'un po' normale '. Durante la seconda tappa del The Monster Ball Tour in Giappone, ha portato un tatuaggio temporaneo che raffigurava la scritta "リトルモンスター", che in giapponese significa "Little Monster". Moda La sua adorazione della moda viene dalla madre, che ha dichiarato di essere "sempre molto ben tenuta e bella". Gaga è stata stilisticamente paragonata alle inglesi Leigh Bowery e Isabella Blow ed all'artista statunitense Cher. Considera Donatella Versace (creatrice di numerosi suoi vestiti) la sua musa e il designer britannico Alexander McQueen come ispirazione, ammettendo che le manca ogni volta che si veste. Lady Gaga ha debuttato nel mondo della moda in occasione del salone di Thierry Mugler a Parigi nel marzo 2011 dove ha indossato gli articoli della collezione d'abbigliamento di Nicola Formichetti. Nel giugno del 2011, Lady Gaga è stata premiata dal Council of Fashion Designers of America col premio "Icona della moda". Da allora dedica il suo tempo anche come giornalista di moda per la rivista V'', dove scrive sul suo processo creativo, il suo studio del mondo della cultura pop, e la sua capacità di entrare in sintonia con l'evoluzione della cultura della musica leggera. Lady Gaga è stata inserita nella lista delle 100 icone della moda secondo il ''Time. L'ingresso nella lista è stato giustificato in questo modo: «Lady Gaga è nota per il suo stile scandaloso come per le sue hit. Dopotutto, Lady Gaga ha sfoggiato abiti a base di bolle di plastica, pupazzi di Kermit la Rana e carne cruda». Giorgio Armani ha disegnato per la cantante numerosi vestiti, tra i quali alcuni Born This Way Ball Tour. Nel 2012, lo stilista ha dichiarato che collaborare con Lady Gaga "ogni volta un’esperienza nuova" e che "gli piace la sua capacità di usare la moda come elemento scenico per costruire il suo personaggio". Haus Of GaGa Lady Gaga ha creato un proprio team di produzione chiamato Haus of Gaga, responsabile della creazione di molti dei suoi vestiti, accessori per il palcoscenico, scenografie per il palco e pettinature. Inoltre, si sperimentano nuovi suoni per i suoi brani. Al progetto partecipano stilisti e produttori, dando vita ad un team creativo sul modello della Factory di Andy Warhol. Con l'Haus of Gaga Lady Gaga collabora assieme all'azienda canadese MAC Cosmetics, dopo essere stata per due anni consecutivi testimonial del programma Viva Glam, i cui introiti vengono totalmente devoluti in beneficenza ai malati di HIV. La Haus of Gaga è formata da 18 membri. I più celebri sono Nicola Formichetti, Fernando Garibay e Terry Richardson. Erano membri dell'Haus of Gaga anche Space Cowboy, Laurieann Gibson e Jonas Åkerlund. Discografia *2008 - The Fame *2009 - The Fame Monster *2011 - Born This Way *2013 - ARTPOP ''Tours'' Videografia *2011 - Lady Gaga Presents the Monster Ball Tour: At Madison Square Garden Filmografia Cinema *''Men in Black 3'', regia di Barry Sonnenfeld (2012) - cameo *''Katy Perry: Part of Me'', regia di Dan Cutforth (2012) - cameo Televisione *''I Soprano'' - serie TV, episodio 3x09 (2001) *''Gossip Girl'' - serie TV, episodio 3x10 (2009) - se stessa *''A Very Gaga Thanksgiving'' - speciale ABC (2011) - se stessa *''I Simpson'' - serie TV, episodio 23x22 (2012) - voce Altre apparizioni *''Saturday Night Live'' - ospite speciale - (2009-2011) *''American Idol'' - mentore speciale - (2011) *''So You Think You Can Dance'' - giudice speciale - (2011) Prodotti *Heartbeats by Lady Gaga (Monster Cable, 2009, 2011) *Polaroid Grigio Label (2011) *Fame , fragranza (Coty Inc. con Haus Laboratories, 2012) Libri *''Book of Gaga'' (parte della Confezione Super Deluxe di The Fame Monster , 2009) *''Lady Gaga x Terry Richardson'' (fotografie di Terry Richardson , prefazione di Lady Gaga, 2011) Collegamenti esterni *Sito Ufficiale *Tumblr *MySpace *Twitter *LittleMonsters *Facebook *Youtube Categoria:Haus Membri Categoria:SGBand Categoria:Amministrazione